1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-pack carriers, and more particularly to a carrier including a shell formed of a relatively thin sheet material having reinforced openings for snugly receiving and retaining upper portions of packaged articles such as bottles or cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,401,578; 2,441,346; 2,487,109; 2,520,203; 2,892,540; 2,936,070; 3,199,908; 3,373,867; 3,443,685; 3,460,863; 3,567,016; 3,621,628; 3,688,899; 3,721,337; 3,757,983; 3,785,484; 3,884,354; 3,923,155; 3,938,656; 4,022,363; 4,139,094; 4,190,149; 4,304,329; Canadian Pat. No. 655,425.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a carrier including a shell formed of relatively thin printable sheet material and having a molded plastic frame bonded to the underside thereof to reinforce the article receiving openings, the finger openings, and the corners of the shell.